Hammer Film Productions
La Hammer Film Productions è una casa di produzione cinematografica britannica. Fondata nel 1934, la casa è famosa per la serie di film horror prodotti dalla fine degli anni cinquanta fino agli anni settanta. La Hammer ha prodotto anche thriller, commedie, film di fantascienza e, negli ultimi anni, serie tv. Durante gli anni sessanta-settanta, grazie all'utilizzo della "formula Hammer", la casa riuscì a rendere famoso l'horror in tutto il mondo. La casa cinematografica ha cessato la produzione di film negli anni ottanta, ripresa solamente nel 2008, in seguito a un cambio di proprietà. Storia I primi anni (1935 - 1937) – Hammer Productions Nel novembre del 1934 William Hinds, un uomo d'affari, chiamò la propria casa cinematografica "Hammer Productions Ltd", situata in un ufficio a Imperial House, Regent Street, Londra. Il nome della casa deriva dal nome d'arte che William Hinds usava per fare il comico nei teatri: Will Hammer, nome che aveva preso ispirandosi all'area londinese nella quale viveva, Hammersmith. Nel 1935 uscì il primo film della Hammer: The Public Life of Henry IX, girato negli studi della MGM. Il film racconta la storia di Henry Henry, un disoccupato londinese che fa il musicista di strada, ed il suo titolo richiama il film di Alexander Korda The Private Life of Henry VIII (Le sei mogli di Enrico VIII), il quale era stato il primo film britannico a vincere un Premio Oscar nel 1934."BFI Most Wanted: The Public Life of Henry the Ninth" BFI Retrieved 28 October 2010 Durante questo periodo Hinds incontrò Enrique Carerras, un emigrato spagnolo, col quale, il 10 maggio 1935, aprì una compagnia distributrice di film: la Exclusive Films, che aveva sede al 60-66 National House, Wardour Street. La Hammer produsse quattro film, tutti distribuiti dalla Exclusive: * The Mystery of the Marie Celeste (1936), con Bela Lugosi * Song of Freedom (1936), con Paul Robeson * Sporting Love (1937) * The Bank Messenger Mystery (1936) Un crollo delle industrie di film britannici portò la Hammer in bancarotta e la compagnia dovette andare in liquidazione nel 1937. La Exclusive Film sopravvisse ed il 20 luglio 1937 acquistò un magazzino al 113-117 Wardour Street e continuò a distribuire film per altre compagnie cinematografiche.Hearn and Barnes, op cit, p. 9 Rinascita (1938 - 1955) – Hammer Film Productions James Carreras, il figlio di Enrique, entrò nell'"Exclusive Film" nel 1938, seguendo fedelmente il figlio di William Hinds, Anthony. Allo scoppio della Seconda guerra mondiale, Anthony e James si arruolarono nell'esercito e la Exclusive continò ad operare solo con capacità limitate. Nel 1946 James Carreras fece ritorno nella compagnia, e resuscitò la Hammer come casa di produzione affiliata alla Exclusive.Kinsey. op cit p. 11. Egli convinse Anthony Hinds a fare ritorno nella compagnia ed insieme riaprirono la 'Hammer Film Productions' producendo Death in High Heels, The Dark Road, Crime Reporter e Dick Barton agente speciale (Dick Barton Special Agent), tutti girati nel 1947 ai Marylebone Studios. Durante la realizzazione di Dick Barton agente speciale (1948), apparve chiaro che la compagnia poteva risparmiare una considerevole cifra di soldi girando in case country invece che in studi professionali. Per la loro produzione seguente – Dr Morelle - The Case of the Missing Heiress (another radio adaptation) – la Hammer affittò Dial Close, una villa di 23 stanze vicino al Tamigi, a Cookham Dean, Maidenhead.Little Shoppe of Horrors #4. Edited by Richard Klemensen. p. 38. Michael Carreras interview. Il 12 febbraio 1949 venne registrata la "Hammer Film Production", compagnia di Enrique e James Carreras, con William e Tony Hinds come direttori. Gli uffici della Hammer furono situati negli uffici della Exclusive al 113-117 Wardour Street, and the building was rechristened "Hammer House".Kinsey. op cit p. 13. Nell'agosto 1949, complaints from locals about noise during night filming costrinse la Hammer a lasciare Dial Close e trasferirsi in un'altra villa, Oakley Court, anch'essa sulle rive del Tamigi tra Windsor e Maidenhead.Kinsey. op cit p. 16. Cinque films furono girati qui: The Man in Black (1949), Room to Let (1949), Someone at the Door (1949), What The Butler Saw (1950) e The Lady Craved Excitement (1950). Nel 1950 la Hammer si trasferì nuovamente a Gilston Park, un country club in Harlow Essex, ove furono girati The Black Widow, The Rossiter Case, To Have and to Hold e The Dark Light (tutti film del 1950). Nel 1951 la Hammer si trasferì in quella che diventerà una delle loro sedi più famose, Down Place anch'essa sulla sponda del Tamigi. La dimora, a virtual derelict, richiese substantial work, but it did not have the kind of construction restrictions that had prevented Hammer from customising its previous homes. A decision was therefore made to turn Down Place into a substantial, custom-fitted studio complex.Kinsey. op cit pp. 20-22. Its expansive grounds were used for almost all of the later location shooting in Hammer's films, and are a key part of the 'Hammer look'. La casa venne ribattezzata Bray Studios data la vicinanza col villaggio di Bray e rimase la sede principale della Hammer fino al 1966.Kinsey. op cit p. 22. Sempre nel 1951, la Hammer fece uno dei più significativi investimenti per il futuro, quando ingaggiò il regista Terence Fisher. Dal 1952 al 1954 furono realizzati tra gli otto e i nove film l'anno. Nel 1953 furono realizzati i primi film di fantascienza della Hammer, Four Sided Triangle e Spaceways. La nascita della Hammer Horror (1955 - 1959) Il primo significativo esperimento della Hammer con il genere horror avvenne nel 1955 con il film L'astronave atomica del dottor Quatermass, diretto da Val Guest ed ispirato ad una serie televisiva della BBC di grande successo. Dato il grande successo ottenuto dal film, nel 1957 ne verrà girato un sequel.Kinsey. op cit p. 50. In quello stesso periodo, la Hammer produsse un altro horror intitolato X contro il centro atomico, inizialmente pensato come sequel de L'astronave atomica del dottor Quatermass finchè Nigel Kneale, creatore della serie tv, non negò il permesso di usare i diritti del suo personaggio. La maschera di Frankenstein Dopo aver realizzato I vampiri dello spazio, la Hammer iniziò a cercare negli Stati Uniti altri partner disposti ad investire soldi nelle loro produzioni. Entrarono così in contatto con l'Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.), il cui capo, Elliot Hyman, era considerato un uomo connesso con la malavita. In quel periodo, due giovani registi americani, Max J. Rosenberg e Milton Subotsky, che in seguito lavoreranno per la Amicus, la rivale della Hammer, presentarono alla a.a.p. lo script per un adattamento cinematografico delal romanzo Frankenstein di Mary Shelley. Anche se interessati alla sceneggiatura, la a.a.p. non se la sentì di finanziare il progetto anche a causa della quasi inesperienza di Rosenberg e Subotsky. Eliot Hyman, tuttavia, inviò la sceneggiatura alla Hammer. La sceneggiatura in questione presentava diverse somiglianze con il film della Universal Il figlio di Frankenstein (1939) ed una lunghezza di appena 55 minuti. Anthony Hinds, per evitare di incorrere in sanzioni e in accuse di plagio da parte della Universal, decise di modificare gran parte della sceneggiatura ed incaricò Jimmy Sangster del lavoro. Sangster modificò la sceneggiatura in modo tale da soddisfare appieno le aspettative di Hinds. Il film, intitolato La maschera di Frankenstein verrà diretto da Terence Fisher ed interpretato da Peter Cushing, nel ruolo del Barone Victor Frankenstein, e da Christopher Lee, nel ruolo della creatura. Girato con un budget di appena 65.000 sterline, il film ottenne un ernorme successo, non solo nel Regno Unito, ma anche negli Stati Uniti ed in Europa. Dracula il vampiro Il grande successo ottenuto da La maschera di Frankenstein spinse la Hammer a realizzarne un sequel intitolato La vendetta di Frankenstein (The Revenge of Frankenstein),Il titolo originale della sceneggiatura era Blood of Frankenstein. e a tentare l'impresa di girare un altro film con come protagonista un'altra icona del cinema horror: Dracula. Dracula era stato, come Frankenstein, un grande film di successo della Universal, e la questione dei diritti cinematografici fu molto più complessa che per la realizzazione de La maschera di Frankenstein. L'accordo legale tra la Hammer e la Universal sarà portato a termine solamente il 31 marzo 1958, dopo che il film era già stato girato.The agreement was between Cadogan, a Hammer subsidiary, and Universal. Kinsey. p. 86. Nel frattempo, l'accordo finanziario tra a.a.p. e Hammer era venuto meno nel preciso momento in cui i soldi promessi dalla a.a.p. non arrivarono. La Hammer iniziò a cercare altri partner, e dato il successo de La maschera di Frankenstein, riuscì a firmare un accordo con la Columbia Pictures per la distribuzione del sequel La vendetta di Frankenstein ed altri due film The Camp on Blood Island e The Snorkel. Hammer's financial success also meant the winding down of the parent film distribution company Exclusive, leaving Hammer to concentrate solely on filmmaking.Kinsey. op cit pp. 67, 91. Nonostante il successo de La maledizione di Frankenstein, trovare dei finanziamenti per il film Dracula il vampiro non fu semplice. La Universal non era infatti interessata,La Universal in quei tempi versava in difficli situazioni finanziarie. The talent agency MCA would buy out the company in 1962. e la ricerca di investimenti costrinse la Hammer a far ritorno alla a.a.p. di Eliot Hyman, tramite un'altra sua compagnia, la Seven Arts (che in seguito si fuse con la Warner Bros., ironically now the successor-in-interest to a.a.p.). Anche se un accordo fu fatto, l'affare non fu mai realizzato e il finanziamento per Dracula il vampiro giunse dalla National Film Finance Council (£32,000) e dalla Universal, la quale volle in cambio i diritti di distribuzione in tutto il mondo.Kinsey op cit p. 92. Con un budget di £81,412, Dracula il vampiro iniziò ad essere girato l'11 novembre 1957.Kinsey, p96 Peter Cushing interpretò il ruolo di Van Helsing e Christopher Lee quello del Conte Dracula, mentre la regia fu affidata nuovamente a Terence Fisher e la scenografia a Bernard Robinson che realizzò scenografie completamente differenti da quelle del film della Universal.Kinsey. op cit p. 99 Dracula il vampiro ottenne un enorme successo, sbancando i botteghini nel Regno Unito, negli Stati Uniti (dove uscì col titolo Horror of Dracula), in Canada e nel resto del mondo. La mummia Secondo un accordo stipulato tra la Hammer e la Universal, la Hammer avrebbe dovuto realizzare dei remake di celebri film horror della Universal come L'uomo invisibile, Il fantasma dell'Opera e The Mummy's Hand. La mummia (questo il titolo scelto per il remake di The Mummy's Hand, che inoltre riprende alcuni elementi dal sequel del film, The Mummy's Tomb) venne realizzato nel 1959, Il fantasma dell'Opera nel 1962 e nel 1963 la Hammer in collaborazione con William Castle realizzò il remake of Il castello maledetto. Il remake de L'uomo invisibile non fu mai realizzato. Le riprese de La mummia iniziarono il 23 febbraio 1959 e terminarono il 16 aprile 1959. Ancora una volta protagonisti sono Peter Cushing (nel ruolo di John Banning) e Christopher Lee (nel ruolo di Kharis, la mummia), e ancora una volta a dirigerli è Terence Fisher con una sceneggiatura di Jimmy Sangster. La mummia uscì nei cinema il 23 ottobre 1959 sbancando il bottheghino e battendo il record di Dracula il vampiro nel primo anno, sia nel Regno Unito che negli Stati Uniti, dove uscì nel mese di dicembre.Kinsey. op cit p. 166. Durante gli anni tra il 1955 e il 1959, la Hammer realizzò anche numerosi film non horror, come La furia dei Baskerville con Peter Cushing nel ruolo di Sherlock Holmes, e Don't Panic Chaps!. Tuttavia, furono questi tre film, La maschera di Frankenstein, Dracula il vampiro e La mummia a fornire un modello per diversi film futuri e a rendere famosa la casa cinematografica inglese. Sequels (1959 - 1974) Frankenstein La Hammer consolidò il suo successo trasformando i loro film di maggior successo in vere e proprie serie di film. Cinque sequel di La maschera di Frankenstein furono prodotti tra il 1959 e il 1974: *''La vendetta di Frankenstein'' (The Revenge of Frankenstein) (1959) *''La rivolta di Frankenstein'' (The Evil of Frankenstein) (1964) *''La maledizione dei Frankenstein'' (Frankenstein Created Woman) (1967) *''Distruggete Frankenstein!'' (Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed) (1969) *''Frankenstein e il mostro dell'inferno'' (Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell) (1974) Tutti questi film interpretati da Peter Cushing nel ruolo del Barone Frankenstein. Nel 1970, la Hammer realizzò anche il film Gli orrori di Frankenstein (The Horror of Frankenstein), il quale però non è un film della serie inquanto un remake de La maschera di Frankenstein. Dracula La Hammer realizzò dri sequel di Dracula il vampiro tra il 1966 e il 1973: *''Dracula, principe delle tenebre'' (Dracula: Prince of Darkness) (1966) *''Le amanti di Dracula'' (Dracula Has Risen from the Grave) (1968) *''Una messa per Dracula'' (Taste the Blood of Dracula) (1969) *''Il marchio di Dracula'' (Scars of Dracula) (1970) *''1972: Dracula colpisce ancora!'' (Dracula AD 1972) (1972) *''I satanici riti di Dracula'' (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) (1973) Nel 1960, e cioé sei anni prima di Dracula, principe delle tenebre, la Hammer realizzò il film Le spose di Dracula (The Brides of Dracula), nel quale Peter Cushing riprese il ruolo di Van Helsing. Poichè in questo film non compare mai Dracula, bensì un altro vampiro, il Barone Meinster (interpretato da David Peel), non è da considerarsi come parte della serie. Nel 1974 la Hammer realizzò il film La leggenda dei 7 vampiri d'oro (The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires), nel quale Peter Cushing interpreta nuovamente Van Helsing e John Forbes-Robertson interpreta Dracula. Tuttavia anche questo film non è da considerarsi parte della serie anche perchè completamente avulso dagli altri film. La mummia I film di quello noto come il ciclo della mummia, non sono in realtà dei veri e propri sequel del film del 1959, ma altri film che hanno per protagonisti mummie. I film, realizzati tra il 1964 e il 1971 sono: *''Il mistero della mummia'' (The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb) (1964) *''Il sudario della mummia'' (The Mummy's Shroud) (1966) *''Exorcismus - Cleo, la dea dell'amore'' (Blood from the Mummy's Tomb) (1971) Cave Girls La Hammer ha realizzato anche una serie di film sulle donne delle caverne, diretti da Michael Carreras: * Un milione di anni fa (One Million Years B.C.) (1966), con Raquel Welch. * Femmine delle caverne (Slave Girls) (1968) * Quando i dinosauri si mordevano la coda (When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth) (1970) * La lotta del sesso sei milioni di anni fa (Creatures the World Forgot) (1971) Thriller psicologici La Hammer realizzò anche una serie di film tjriller simili a quelli di Hitchcock, sceneggiati da Jimmy Sangster e diretti da Freddie Francis e Seth Holt. Questa serie di film è iniziata con La casa del terrore (1961) ed è proseguita con Il maniaco (1963), Il rifugio dei dannati (1963), L'incubo di Janet Lind (1964), Hysteria (1965), Una notte per morire (1965), Nanny, la governante (1965), Crescendo... con terrore (1970), Quattro farfalle per un'assassino (1972) e Paura nella notte (1972). Altri film Altri film della Hammer sono: * Il mostruoso uomo delle nevi (The Abominable Snowman of the Himalayas) (1957) * Il mostro di Londra (The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll) (1960), una versione di Lo strano caso del dottor Jekyll e del signor Hyde di Robert Louis Stevenson * Corruzione a Jamestown (Never Take Sweets from a Stranger) (1960), con Patrick Allen e Felix Aylmer * L'implacabile condanna (The Curse of the Werewolf) (1961), il ruolo da protagonista per Oliver Reed * Il fantasma dell'Opera (The Phantom of the Opera) (1962), con Herbert Lom * Lo sguardo che uccide (The Gorgon) (1964) , * La dea della città perduta (She) (1965), basato sul racconto di Rider Haggard * La lunga notte dell'orrore (The Plague of the Zombies) (1966) * La morte arriva strisciando (The Reptile) (1966) * Creatura del diavolo (The Witches) (1966) * L'astronave degli esseri perduti (Quatermass and the Pit) (1967) * L'anniversario (The Anniversary) (1968), con Bette Davis * La nebbia degli orrori (The Lost Continent) (1968) con Eric Porter Il 29 maggio 1968 la Hammer fu premiata col Queen's Award to Industry in riconoscimento del loro contributo all'economia britannica. La cerimonia ebbe luogo nel set di Castle Dracula ai Pinewood Studios, durante le riprese di Le amanti di Dracula. Le nuove richieste (anni '70) Alla fine degli anni Sessanta, le richieste di film horror da parte del pubblico divennero più sofisticate anche a causa dell'uscita di horror d'autore come Rosemary's Baby di Roman Polanski. Lo studio fu così costretto a lottare per mantenere il suo posto nel mercato. La Hammer rispose mettendo in campo nuovi sceneggiatori, registi, nuovi personaggi e tentando di modernizzare le storie gotiche dei propri film. Nel 1972 realizzò 1972: Dracula colpisce ancora! e l'anno seguente I satanici riti di Dracula, film in cui il conte vampiro si aggira per una Londra moderna, che però non riscossero successo. Poiché film di fine anni '60 come Gangster Story (1967) e Il mucchio selvaggio (1969) mostravano scene di violenza e di sesso, la Hammer cercò di adattarsi realizzando la "trilogia dei Karnstein" basata sul racconto Carmilla di J. Sheridan Le Fanu. Trilogia dei Karnstein Nella trilogia dei Karnstein, basata sul racconto Carmilla di J. Sheridan Le Fanu, la Hammer mostrò al pubblico numerose scene esplicite di lesbismo nonché molte scene di nudo. I film della trilogia sono: *''Vampiri amanti'' (The Vampire Lovers) (1970), con l'attrice polacca Ingrid Pitt *''Mircalla, l'amante immortale'' (Lust for a Vampire) (1971) *''Le figlie di Dracula'' (Twins of Evil) (1972) Gli ultimi anni (1970 - 1979) Alla fine degli anni'70 la Hammer fece sempre meno film e tentò di smettere con gli horror gotici ormai fuori moda sui quali lo studio aveva costruito la propria reputazione. Nel 1974, insieme agli Shaw Brothers di Hong Kong, la Hammer produsse La leggenda dei 7 vampiri d'oro che combina l'horror gotico alle arti marziali. Tuttavia il film, così come il successivo Una figlia per il diavolo, fu un fallimento. Nel 1979 la Hammer realizzò il suo ultimo film, Il mistero della signora scomparsa, remake di La signora scompare di Alfred Hitchcock. Il film, benché di pregevole fattura e ricco d'azione, non raccolse il successo sperato e la Hammer finì in bancarotta. Serie televisive (1980 - 1984) Nei primi anni '80 la Hammer Films realizzò una serie televisiva di 13 episodi, I racconti del brivido (Hammer House of Horror). A questa prima serie ne seguirà un'altra nel 1984, L'ora del mistero (Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense), formata anch'essa di 13 episodi. Questa fu l'ultima prodotta dalla Hammer. 2000 Dopo più di venti anni di inattività, nel 2003, la Hammer ha annunciato l'intenzione di lavorare con l'azienda australiana Pictures in Paradise per sviluppare nuovi film horror per il cinema e il mercato DVD. Il 10 maggio 2007 è stato annunciato che il produttore olandese John De Mol ha acquistato i diritti della Hammer Films tramite la sua private equity firm Cyrte Investments. La De Mol ha infatti intenzione di riavviare lo studio. Secondo un articolo su Variety, la nuova Hammer Films sarà gestita dagli ex dirigenti della Liberty Global, Simon Oakes e Marc Schipper. Il primo lavoro della nuova Hammer è stato Beyond the Rave, una serie tv che racconta una storia contemporanea di vampiri, pubblicata per la prima volta su Internet nell'aprile 2008. La società ha iniziato le riprese per un nuovo horror / thriller a Donegal , nel 2008, sostenuta dal irlandese Film Board . Il film si intitola Wake Wood ed è previsto in uscita nel Regno Unito, nell'autunno del 2009. 37 Il film sarà prodotto in collaborazione con la società svedese Solid Entertainment che themself realizzato il film sui vampiri Frostbiten , che rende omaggio alla film di vampiri Hammer tra gli altri. Nella produzione negli Stati Uniti a partire dall'estate 2009 è The Resident , un thriller diretto e co-scritto da finlandese regista Antti Jokinen e interpretato da Hilary Swank , Jeffrey Dean Morgan e Christopher Lee. Nel 2008 la società ha girato un nuovo film horror/thriller, Wake Wood, uscito nei cinema britannici solamente nel marzo 2011. Nel 2009 la società ha realizzato il film The Resident, un thriller diretto da Antti Jokinen ed interpretato da Hilary Swank, Jeffrey Dean Morgan e Christopher Lee.Fear.net Nel 2010 la Hammer, in partnership con la Overture Films e la Relativity Media, ha realizzato il film Let Me In, remake del film svedese Lasciami entrare. Voci correlate * Lista dei film della Hammer Note Categoria: Case di produzione cinematografica britanniche